Worse Than A Fangirl
by ga-mei
Summary: Sakura proudly announces that she is no longer a fan girl of Sasukes, but somehow...what she's become is worse. SasuNaru ONESHOT YAOI...first Yaoi fic...


Chibi: Here's a lil one shot for you all

Chibi: Here's a lil one shot for you all! Happy 4th of July!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

--

It was a glorious morning, birds chirping, sky clear, a slight breeze, but still sunny. Nothing could ruin this day for Sasuke Uchiha as he napped in a tree, away from civilization…nothing but…

"KONICHIWA SASUKE-KUUUUN!" Sasuke jolted up, grunted, and almost fell out of the tree where he had previously enjoyed a mid-day slumber. He didn't need to look at the face to recognize that face. Sparkling emerald eyes, straight pink hair, and with a magenta attire to match…of course it was Sakura Haruno.

"Nani…" He groaned, wishing to return to lala land, as far away as possible from the spunky pinkette.

"I just wanted to inform you that I am no longer president of the Sasuke Uchiha fanclub…I am in a different fanclub now." She beamed with self pride, and Sasuke couldn't help but notice she was looking at him differently…a creepy different.

"I don't care. Leave." He set his hands on her shoulders, and roughly threw her off of his tree. "Sayonara Sakura-chan." Sasuke gave a curt wave to his team mate, and returned to his former position.

"KONICHIWA SASUKE-KUUUUN!" Sasuke actually did fall out of the tree this time. "Look forehead! I made him fall out of the tree!" Sasuke groaned.

"Nani?" Sasuke was getting in a very annoyed mood.

"I'm not in your fan club anymore! I've joined another one!" Ino beamed, face sparkling.

"Why do you feel the need to tell me this?" Sasuke grunted, eye twitching.

"Becauuuse." Ino explained. "It's the Sasuke-Naruto Yaoi Fanclub!" She explained, beaming.

"N-Naani?" Sasuke's eyes twitched, his foot twitched, hell, his ENTIRE body twitched. He shared a fan club with Naruto?! That was even worse than having his own fan club.

"You see…since you don't like Me, or Ino, or Yami, or Suki, or Sorra, or Lei, or Dao, or Miromi, or Haru, or Poison, or Nadiko, or Amane, or Suri, or Kati, we decided to join forces with the Naruto fan club, 'cause I've been observing you two, and I see 100 compatibility!" Sakura winked.

Sasuke twitched. 'There's a girl named Poison?!'

--

"And since you don't like Hinata, and I don't like you that way, or Ino, or Tari, or Nira, we decided to join forces for the Sasuke-Naruto Yaoi Fan club!" Sakura explained to the dobe, having brought the unhappy teme along.

"SWEET! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto thrust a fist in the air.

"Is that a gay confession?" Sasuke grunted.

"Hell no! I just got twice the fan girls!" Naruto seemed unexplainably happy about this.

"WHO ARE IN A GAY FAN CLUB!" Sasuke made a mega twitch.

"Wait…what the hell?" Sasuke was happy Naruto finally came to his senses. "Why is teme's name first?!" Sasuke now wanted to strangle the dobe.

Sasuke got very angry, and Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO COMPREHEND, THAT YOU HAVE TWICE THE FAN GIRLS, BECAUSE THEY WANT US TO HOOK UP?!" A flash snapped behind him. Sasuke twitched at the whispering being down by the fan girls about the picture. "Nani…" He groaned.

"It's just that…it looks like you made a move on Naruto from this position!" Sakura beamed, holding up the camera. Sasuke twitched constantly as he stared at a picture that looked very convincing.

"Wow teme…it really _does_ look like we're making out…" Naruto blinked eyes wide.

"Why does everyone believe that I'm gay?" Sasuke moaned, slapping his forehead.

"_Are_ you?" Sakura asked, her green eyes wide with wonder.

Sasuke fidgeted. "That's none of your business."

"AII!!" Little hearts floated up next to Sakura. "You _are_ gay! No way! Hehe that rhymed!"

"No forehead! He's definitely straight…" Ino argued. Sasuke blinked. "As straight as a goddamn circle!" She broke into laughter.

Sasuke twitched. "Okay…maybe…I am gay…" He mumbled.

"Haha! Oh my god! Sasuke gay! Priceless!" The quiet Hyuuga heiress giggled, holding a mistletoe leaf in between Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke twitched. 'Hinata…aw fuck this.' He grabbed Naruto, locking lips with the blonde dobe. All the fan girls swooned, and flashed pictures.

--THE NEXT DAY--

Sasuke stared open mouthed at the newspapers headlines…

**SASUKE UCHIHA AND UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**SECRET LOVERS?**

--

Chibi: Okay, this was just a fun little idea in my head. I am definitely working on Rokudaime Pain for Team Shinu. I might come out with a new story, called A Duet Takes Two, which will, of course, be a GaaIno, which is probably my favorite pairing since I tend to write so much of it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
